


Will You?

by Vogelimkafig120



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-04
Updated: 2017-01-04
Packaged: 2018-09-14 19:41:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,741
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9199685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vogelimkafig120/pseuds/Vogelimkafig120
Summary: At the Altar of the Sunne, Sun reflects with Lillie on how much their lives have changed over the past 9 years since their first encounter. There, he pops the question to her.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I was all giddy when I wrote this. Nebby makes a fine child, right? Anyway, enjoy!

The Alolan skies shone brightly as Sun and Lillie arrived at the epicenter of the Altar of the Sunne. Recently, Sun called Lillie about wanting to spend some time at the location in which Nebby turned into the legendary Solgaleo, but she was puzzled because they've been there just around a month ago as part of their tradition. It's not that she thought differently, but something wasn't adding right.

"Not that I'm complaining again, it's just, why again?" Lillie asked her boyfriend as she put her hands on her hips. To Lillie, Sun could be cryptic at times.

"Well," Sun paused as he took out a Poké Ball that contained Nebby. "We just need a witness." He commented as he chucked the Poké Ball at a close distance. Solgaleo soon emerged from its containment, roaring in joy at the two. Sun petted Nebby in the process. "Hey again, Nebby." He said to their friend as Lillie walked towards them in order to give her greetings as well.

"Looks like we've brought you here again, Nebby." Lillie commented, rubbing her hand on its cheek which earned her a howl from the Legendary Pokémon.

"What do you say we make Nebby feel welcome here again, no?" Sun gestured to Lillie one of the two spots in which they'd played the Sun and Moon Flutes respectively in the past.

"No complaints here." She answered as she made way to one of the spots, with him going to the opposite direction. As they positioned themselves, they each grabbed their Flute and began to play a tune in full synchronization.

Solgaleo listened to the sound that echoed at the Altar, processing the soothing tone as the Legendary Pokémon quietly roared in approval. Even though Nebby didn't change its form like in the past, their tradition was a reminder that Nebby was more than meets the eye.

When their performance ended, they put their instruments away, and then walked back to Solgaleo. "Did you like our duet, Nebby?" Lillie asked. Solagaleo nodded in response as it craned its head down, signally for the two adults to pet it once again.

"I take that as a yes." Sun concluded as he petted Nebby, with Lillie following suit.

Still, Lillie was full of curiosity at coming to the Altar of the Sun at a random time. She wanted to get to the bottom of it. "Ok then, why are we here again." She pleaded once more.

Sun grabbed her hand with his as he took a breath to compose himself. "To reflect on things." He answered as he took her away from Solgaleo, albeit at a short distance away from the Legendary Pokémon. Lillie figured as much that her boyfriend was being ambiguous again, especially since she wasn't a huge fan of implications because of multiple answers to a question; she just wanted a concrete response but she'd had to go with it in the meantime.

"Like, can you believe that it's been 9 years since we've first met each other?" Sun started, rubbing the back of her hand for comfort as he stared at the sky.

Looking back, Lillie remembered the boy who she'd met at the Mahalo Trail when she was attacked by a few wild Pokémon. She could never forget the courage that Sun had when he unknowingly protected Nebby from them, risking his own life when the bridge had collapsed but luckily Tapu Koko saved the two in the process.

The 20-year old girl also reminisced of when she and Sun confronted her mother at the Ultra Space where he again risked his life to the protect those from Lusamine's vile scheme. However, one memory struck Lillie's mind, and that was her leaving for the Kanto region. She knew how much it had affected Sun and Hau, but they were understanding in the end. It wasn't until 5 years later that she and Sun had shared a heartful reunion at the Marina, and then 4 months later they reciprocated their feeling to each other. Adding on to her thoughts, she couldn't forget the moment when Sun had reunited her, Gladion, and Lusamine with their long lost relative, her father Mohn. Their broken family was finally mended, and it was all thanks to Sun's actions. Now, she hoped that their relationship would stay uninfringed for as long as they lived.

"Nothing like a trip back memory lane, huh." Lillie murmured, a soft smile forming on her face. She may have had a guess about Sun's plan, but she would have to wait until he made the move that hinted for it to be true.

"It sure is." Sun agreed as he faced his girlfriend, giving her a smile. "No, really. It's hard to comprehend that we've changed completely."

Lillie thought of his statement to hold undeniable truth. Sun started as a novice Pokémon Trainer, and now he became the Alola region's first Pokémon League Champion who'd continued to reign in that position for over 9 years. She was no Pokémon Trainer to begin with, but after being inspired by Sun's influence and among other's, she became a full-fledged one once she honed her skills during her time in Kanto, even to the point of making it past the Indigo Elite Four. Aside from Pokémon battling, they've became Nebby's surrogate parents in a sense, even though Sun was the first one to bring it up because of how he joked about the "bag" incidences from back then.

"As much as I like to think of our past events, surely there's a reason as to why we're here again, right?" Lillie brought it up again.

'This is it.' Sun thought as he gulped in the process. This was the moment that he has been waiting for. However, he thought that he was rushing too fast in their relationship since they were still 20 years old. But the Alola Champion wasn't about to chicken out after planning it for so long.

"Reason why I brought you here is because, after how much we've been through. All of the trials that we had to endure together." Sun halted as he reached for his pocket with one hand, and clutched the ring without Lillie being aware of it.

"It has ultimately led us to this point. And now." He proceeded to kneel down on one knee, revealing the golden ring to her view.

Lillie let go of his hand as she covered her mouth with her hands, eliciting a small gasp. She had actually guessed right, and it was unbelievable to some extent.

Sun felt as though he had Butterfrees in his stomach, but he had to press forward for his sake. Lillie noticed that tears were streaming down her face.

"Lillie, will you do the honors of marrying me?" Sun asked honestly. Now, he waited for a response.

However, Lillie was silent afterwards, with her tears perpetuating. This didn't look good for Sun's case, as though he had failed.

"F-forgive me if this was rather too soon. I understand." Sun broke the silence in a defeated tone. But Lillie quickly interrupted him from jumping to conclusions.

"Yes." She uttered, but it was inaudible for Sun's ears to understand.

"Huh?" He asked rather confusedly.

"I said yes, Elio!" Lillie repeated by using his real name. Soon, she knelt to his level and kissed him.

Sun's eyes widened as he couldn't believe that his girlfriend now fiancée said yes to his proposal. He then focused on kissing her back. Their eyes were closed as their lips were locked onto each other's. Sun caught a taste of salt that was a result of Lillie's tears. Solgaleo roared loudly as a way to congratulate the two lovers for their achievement.

Once their lips have separated, Sun and Lillie stared at one another in an affectionate manner, resuming back to their hand-holding.

"Now I know why you brought us here." Lillie giggled as she took her gaze to Nebby. "And I suppose that Nebby is our witness, right?"

"That's right. Nebby makes a fine child, don't you think?" Sun hinted in a jokingly manner.

"I can agree on that notion. But it'd be a while until we have human kids of our own. Nonetheless, I'm fine with Nebby as our child for now." She responded, returning her vision back to Sun's direction as he brought them back up. The thought of being a mother appealed to Lillie, however, time would tell as to when they'd be ready for children.

"Yeah, that I have no arguments on." He agreed, albeit somewhat blushing at the thought of being a father.

"Anyway, how long did it take for you to pop the question to me?" Lillie insisted on the context behind Sun's courage to ask for her hand in marriage.

"Well, when I witnessed Olivia proposing to Kahili, I began to wonder if our relationship would reach that level. Heck, Olivia even provided me with the ring. Oh, which reminds me." Sun quickly grabbed the ring and placed it on Lillie's ring finger. It fitted just right for her as she examined it.

"I guess I should thank her for the help, then." Lillie commented. As simple as the ring was, it was proof of Sun's proposal to her.

"Well, Nebby, I hope that you're okay with the arraignment, but then again, you always are." Sun said to their "child". He was going to have a blast saying that. Solgaleo nodded in understanding to the both of them.

"Now all that we have to worry about now is where to hold the wedding at. I'm sure that Nebby wants to attend." Lillie pointed out. It wouldn't be a true wedding without Nebby being with them.

"Don't worry, we have time to plan all of that out. I'm just happy that we're gonna spend the rest of our lives as husband and wife!" Sun shouted in victory.

"Once the wedding is done, then yes." Lillie corrected her fiancé, but she couldn't help but imagine Sun calling her "wife", and her calling him "husband".

"I'm looking forward to it. Call me selfish but I wouldn't mind a kiss again." Sun requested with a smirk on his face.

"That I have no trouble in doing." Lillie answered as they shared a kiss once more. Humorously enough, Nebby turned away from its "parents'" make out session.

From what the future had in store for the two lovers, it was looking rather bright.


End file.
